teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Druid Tampering
Druid Tampering is the ninth installment in the Hymn For The Cursed series. Source description Originally designed as a one-shot, in 'Druid Tampering' the future McCall Pack and company go on vacation to Mono Lake. While not everyone gets along with everyone, people are trying. Stiles, the ever curious emissary, finds a new way to, in some way, bring them all together. Featured original mythology *Blue Veined Amaryllis Excerpt ---- SECTION IS TO BE UNEDITED --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 09:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- | CHAPTER ONE | Blou beaarde amaryllis (''Afrikaans), also known as blue veined amaryllis, is a species of bulbous perennial plant native only to a small grove of land in the Klein Swartberge mountain range just north of Vanwyksdorp, South Africa. Like many of its Amaryllis cousins, Blue Veined Amaryllis flowers in April but only on the day of the “Seed Moon.” The small grove produces only a dozen pheromone-laden flowers arranged in a spiral. They begin red-pink in color, and become darker over time; however, their veins turn blue on full fruition and some of the pigment seeps into the leaves. According to Alan Deaton, the druid emissary to the Hale Pack, Blue Veined Amaryllis was conceived by indigenous South African sjamaane hundreds of years ago in order to help cure those inflicted by the kanima ‘disease.’ When Stiles Stilinksi, the druid emissary to the McCall Pack, asked his former mentor about the plant’s usage, Deaton would not respond and only explained that its effects are too strong and should be avoided, especially in the presence of werewolves.'' Stiles didn’t seem to heed that advice… They’d been planning this trip for almost two months now: the entire pack, Lydia, and the twins would go into the Mono Basin National Forest and stay on Mono Lake to enjoy the Harvest Moon safely away from Beacon Hills. There were eleven of them going, almost 13 had there not been some problems when the invites were going around. But eleven was probably enough, maybe even more than enough given the past conflicts with the twins. “Stiles, Lydia wants to know if she can borrow your phone again,” Aiden said from the back of Stiles’ refurbished jeep. “Aiden, can you tell Lydia that if she wants to borrow my phone again, she can ask me herself,” Stiles replied. As a rule for the trip, it was decided that the only people that could have phones were the drivers and when they got to the time share they would leave all the phones in the car. Aiden sighed to himself and turned to Lydia next to him in the right passenger seat. “Stiles said that you’re gonna’ have to ask him for the phone himself.” “Can you please tell Stiles,” Lydia began, “that I would ask him myself if he would keep his mouth shut the next time I get off the phone with Allison and not berate her when she isn’t here to defend herself.” Stiles rolled his eyes and looked into the rear-view mirror. “I did not berate her,” Stiles said, breaking the childish game they’d been playing for an hour. “Stiles, just give her the phone,” Aiden begged in protest to ending this stupid game. Stiles surrendered and lifted it back so Aiden could grab it. Instead, Lydia snatched it and began to dial Allison Argent’s number. “Same as before: five minutes.” Lydia glared at him and brought the phone to her ear. “Allison,” Lydia began, sounding pleased that she finally reached her friend … “I know I’m calling on Stiles’ phone,” she said, glaring up at him. “Like I said in my message, I’m not allowed to have my phone with me on this trip.” … “Thank you, but I really think you should join us. I know it’s last minute and all but I only found out a week ago.” … “Yes, Aiden’s with me.” … “Allison, please, if I actually cared about what Scott thinks don’t you think I would have only left one message?” … “I know I’m right now, please, hop in the car and start driving. We’re only an hour out of Beacon Hills so you won’t be too far behind.” … “Bring him; it’s not like they don’t know.” … “Well now’s a better time than any to break the news to him don’t you think? Not really a secret you can keep for long now is it?” … “Perfect. I’ll see you then.” Lydia ended the call and handed it to Aiden who passed it to Stiles. “I thought Scott knew she was dating someone,” Aiden said. “Oh, he does. Though, Allison hasn’t broken the news about her…family history and all. And they’ve been dating for almost a year now.” “Oh,” Aiden only responded with. “Aiden,” Lydia began with a sarcastic and snarky tone, “could you please tell Stiles that I’d really appreciate it if he didn’t text while driving. That’d be great, seeming as I’d like to keep on living.” “Aiden,” Stiles replied before Aiden could even open his mouth, “could you tell Lydia that Stiles doesn’t care. Not to mention that since someone invited Allison Argent that someone else has to tell Scott.” “Will you both just grow the fuck up,” Gage Rains said from her until-now-assumed slumbering state against the front-right car door. Neither Stiles nor Lydia responded and once again Aiden quietly sighed to himself. — | MONO | — They stopped for lunch reluctantly at Subway in Sonora, all eleven of them swarming the small location, sending the only two workers into a bit of a frenzy. No one seemed to be happy at the moment…well, no one except for Danny and Ethan. Tensions had yet to die down in Stiles’ jeep, and those tensions carried over into Isaac’s BMW 5 Series Gran Turismo (for obvious reasons). While Scott tried to take the not-so-delightful news as best as he could, Isaac seemed to take it rather bad as he immediately went on a tirade about Allison, about her “fucked-uped-ness” and how now that she was coming the trip was going to be ruined. This of course caused a minor fight to break out between the couple. During the first rest stop, Isaac had to kick one of the Clare siblings out of his car as their fighting, which predated that morning, began to get even worse; ultimately, Allison Clare moved over into Danny’s blue Toyota Yaris. And Cooper, well Cooper never really seemed to be happy or sad…just solemn. Solo riding Scott’s old dirt-bike—which he’d bought from Scott, fixed it up, and customized—was certainly not out of character. As they all stood in the slothish line, none of them said a thing to each other…well, again, except for Ethan and Danny. Finally, after Scott and Isaac made it to the cashier, Scott pulled out his wallet when Isaac spoke again. “I got it,” Isaac said tersely, quickly digging out his wallet. “I got it,” Scott replied having already dug out his debit card and handing it to the cashier. “You always get it,” Isaac replied, putting the wallet back into his pants. Scott didn’t reply at first, focused on the person-to-person transaction in front of him. When he picked up the tray and Isaac moved to take it from him, Scott just let him take it, putting his hands up defensively. They walked over to a new table, as the one that had been filling up with members of their party was now full, and Isaac sat down first. Scott picked up the two large-sized cups and looked at Isaac. “What do you want?” “Whatever you’re having,” Isaac answered, not taking his eyes off of one of the napkins to look at Scott. Scott sighed to himself and walked over to the fountain machine. He filled both of the cups with ice and Mello Yellow and sat down across from Isaac and next to David Clare—who had his headphones in his ears. “Look,” Scott began softly, “I don’t want to fight, okay?” Isaac didn’t look up from the paper his sandwich laid upon. “Isaac, c’mon. I don’t want her to ruin this for us. This is supposed to be fun. About getting away for a week. And Allison…she’s just a minor blip in the trip. She won’t ruin anything for us if we don’t let her. Okay?” Isaac paused before nodding, his eyes looking up into Scott’s face. Scott covered Isaac’s hand with his own and Isaac returned the gesture by rubbing his thumb along his alpha’s. “If it makes you feel any better,” Scott began, a smirk forming across his lips, “I’ve been thinking of a couple ways to get back at Lydia. For inviting her.” Isaac smirked, too, and the rest of the lunch seemed to be what they needed to simmer down. ...continues after the external links